Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, e-book readers, and the like, are often sold in retail stores. To enable customers to view, touch, and interface with such portable electronic devices in a retail store, the portable electronic devices are often displayed on a display table. The portable electronic devices, which are often costly, are typically secured to the display table to prevent theft. For example, a portable electronic device can be physically secured to a table using what is often referred to as a security bracket. However, such security brackets are typically customized for a specific size of a specific portable electronic device. Accordingly, if a retail store sells multiple different companies' models of a same type of portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone), and/or sells multiple different models made by a same company (in multiple different sizes), then the retail store will need to buy and use many different sized security brackets. Additionally, whenever a new model of a portable electronic device is released, the size of the device if often changed compared to the previous model. Accordingly, a security bracket that was able to secure an earlier version of a portable electronic device will often be incompatible with the next version of that device. This leads to a retail store needing to order new security brackets each time a new model of a specific portable electronic device is released. Where a retail store sells multiple different models, each year that store may need to buy numerous new security brackets, which can be very costly and can thus significantly increase the overhead of the retail store.